


Beautiful Sounds

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Passion, Roleplay, Secret Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful SightErik has let one of Marco's secret wishes come true, and now it's Marco's turn to fulfill one of Erik's secret dreams...





	Beautiful Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> you've asked for a sequel to Beautiful Sight and Marco fulfilling one of Erik's hidden dreams. I've had some very rough days, and this is what my mind came up with, I hope that you will like this little Durmeus fic. I still haven't found my feeling for them back, so this might be just something silly and stupid.

He had been flirting with him ever since he had entered the club, winking at Erik with his right eye and smiling at him from over his glass. Erik had never seen a smile like this before, a little bit crooked and making those astonishing amber-green eyes sparkle golden with an unspoken promise that made Erik go weak in his knees.

The newcomer was about the same height as Erik was, his body lean and lithe, but he had a funny and a little bit awkward way of dancing, forming a smile on Erik's face whenever he caught sight of him. They had danced their way towards each other over the last half an hour, and the blond with the green-golden eyes and the mischievous smile had winked at him again, never letting Erik out of sight until they were finally dancing side by side.

“Hi, handsome, I've never seen you here before!” he said, and his eyes were even more beautiful looking into them so close by than they had already been from the distance.

“You must have missed me then, because I've been here before,” Erik shouted to be heard over the hammering beat of the music, swaying his hips and turning around his axis. The soft and low purr next to his left ear sent a thrill down on his spine, the blond's warm breath tickling Erik where it grazed over sensitive neck.

“I don't think so, handsome. I could never have missed you if you had been here before, you're far too beautiful for that.”

Erik licked over his suddenly dry lips, the beautiful sound of the other man's voice doing strange things to him. “You're not that bad to look at either,” he croaked out, fearing that he made a complete fool out of himself, but the blond only chuckled, another wonderful sound that went straight into Erik's groin.

“I'm glad to hear that, handsome. That might raise my chances to take you home with me tonight.”

Erik felt hot and sweaty, and not because of the heavy air or having danced for more than half an hour without a break. “I've been told not to go home with strangers I don't even know their names of,” he said, hoping that his own voice didn't sound too high-pitched and squeaky.

“This won't be any problem, handsome,” his flirting partner purred with another crooked smile, his eyes glowing like the eyes of a fierce predator, a beautiful lion that was cornering his prey. “My name is Marco, and I hope that I won't be a stranger any longer when this night is over.”

“Hello Marco,” Erik croaked out, trembling with excitement, “I am Erik.”

Marco looked him deep in the eyes, and Erik's world shrank to the small spot where he stood in the middle of the dance floor, his eyes seeing nothing else except for Marco's face and his ears not hearing any other sound except for the soft purring of Marco's voice any longer.

“What a beautiful name you have then, handsome. Hello Erik, I am Marco, and I am more than pleased to see you here.”

 

***

 

The dull noise of the front door shutting behind them was like sweet music in Erik's ears, because it proved to him that he was finally alone with the man of his dreams – a stranger he had just met, but who aroused such a strong desire in him like no other man had ever done it.

They had danced some more, flirting and teasing each other with brief and seemingly occasional touches, the heated and sparkling glances they had exchanged promising each other that there would be much more than only furtive and brief touches later - when they would finally be alone at Marco's place.

Erik had followed the blond willingly, sensing that the other man would never do him any harm. If love at first sight truly existed, then Erik had experienced it tonight, falling head over heels for his lion with the beautiful golden eyes, and he hoped that the fascinating stranger would become more than just a random acquaintance and one-night-stand after this night.

They shrugged out of their jackets hastily, staring at each other with hungry eyes. Marco took Erik's coat to hang it over the hook at the wall next to the door, throwing his own jacket onto the floor carelessly, his eyes never leaving Erik's flushed face.

The next beautiful sound Erik heard was the bang of his own back encountering the wood of the front door as Marco pressed him against it with a passionate growl, truly sounding like the magnificent king of the jungle as he claimed Erik's lips in a first deep and ardent kiss.

Kissing Marco was a revelation, Erik knew for sure that he had never been kissed like that before in his whole life. His golden lion's tongue seemed to be everywhere in his mouth at the same time, licking, probing, teasing, stroking and caressing until Erik's mind was spinning and clouded with lust, the desire that had built over the last three hours burning in every cell of his body, straining against the tight prison of his jeans and demanding release.

Not to mention the noises Marco made while he kissed him, his purrs and growls vibrating in Erik's chest where their hard male bodies were pressing tightly against each other, hardly allowing Erik to breathe. Erik didn't care about breathing though, all he cared about was their incredible kiss and Marco's passionately whispered words, breathed into the soft cavern of his mouth and kissed against his swollen tingling lips.

“You're amazing, handsome, your lips taste so sweet. You're so delicious, I want you so much!”

“Want you, too, lion, need you!” Erik didn't know his own name any longer, all he knew was that he needed Marco to quench the fire blazing high inside him. Their hands fumbled for the fastenings of their jeans, impatient fingers pulling the offending garment over narrow hips and long legs, the rustling sounds of cotton giving way to free their aching cocks sending heavy shivers through Erik's body.

“Need you, lion, need you now!” Erik ground out, his hoarse plea swallowed by Marco's ardent kiss. The blond didn't let go of his already thoroughly kissed mouth, thrusting with his tongue into it until all Erik wanted to do was scream with desire.

“Bed!” Marco gasped out at his lips, and Erik thought that he could get addicted to the sound of the blond's voice, that he could come just from his purrs and possessive low growls and his hoarse demands.

“Too far, need you now, Marco, please!” Erik begged, his with pre-come slick cock twitching hard and needy against Marco's bare hipbone. The blond chuckled against his lips, and Erik could have sworn that he felt the vibrations of this wonderful sound in his groin, letting more milky droplets of want and need drip out of the sensitive slit of his manhood.

“You're gorgeous, handsome, I desire you so much.” Marco's eyes seemed to look right into his soul, golden orbs filled with so much tenderness and adoration that Erik thought that he would just melt into a puddle of bliss and happiness right there and then.

Marco's hand had found its way to his aching member, warm fingers wrapping themselves around his proud erection, worshiping the proof of Erik's utter maleness with rapt devotion. “Need you, lion, need you!” Erik groaned, shivering in Marco's strong arms with sheer need. His tight shirt had slipped upwards, and his skin burnt where Marco's bare flesh touched his own, rubbing gently against his abs and his chest.

“You feel so good, handsome, so hard and ready just for me, all hard steel and soft skin! I want to fuck you against the door, handsome. I want to fuck you until you scream my name, my beautiful Erik!”

“What are you waiting for, then? Just do it!” Erik snarled, pulling almost roughly at Marco's head to make the blond kiss him again. His fascinating stranger chuckled and ducked away to bend down for his jeans lying in a crumpled pile on the floor together with Erik's pants. Erik watched him taking a small packet with lube and condoms fumbling out of one of the pockets, and a heavy shudder of anticipation wrecked his heated body.

“We'll need this for what I'm going to do with you,” Marco purred, and Erik shivered again, the prospect of being fucked by the fierce predator staring hungrily at him making his knees buckle with a forceful wave of desire.

“Always prepared, aren't you, Marco? Are there many club acquaintances you're fucking against your front door after a long disco night?” he asked, suddenly feeling uncertain again. They had just met, and even though Erik's gut feelings told him that he could trust Marco, but there was the tiniest doubt left deep inside him, a doubt that added to the thrill as he had to admit to himself though.

Marco's eyes were burning golden with desire for his beautiful prey staring at him wide-eyed and with a heaving chest. “Only those who are as delicious and beautiful as you are, handsome. And there aren't many being as beautiful and desirable like you, believe me, so you're the first one getting this privilege. But I like to always be prepared for everything, and I'd never given up hope that I would find the one I wanted to do this with one day, so here we are now, handsome,” the blond whispered, his voice raw and strangled with emotions that proved to Erik that he wasn't the only one who had fallen in love right at first sight.

Marco's hot mouth claimed his lips again, swallowing every word Erik might have wanted to utter after this stunning declaration, and he just kissed the other man back, groaning with relief when the blond snaked his hand between their bodies once more to stroke him in time to the thrusts of his tongue. Erik was pinned firmly against the hard door, trapped between the unyielding wood and Marco's equally hard body, and he loved it more than he had ever loved anything else.

Marco was making those purring sounds again, wonderful small sounds that aroused him incredibly, and Erik kissed him back with the same longing and passion, losing himself in Marco's musky male scent, his ardor and his adorable sounds.

“It will be over before you've been able to fulfill your promise to fuck me against your front door if you keep doing that!” the brunet ground out when Marco granted him a brief moment to get some air back into his starved lungs, his lips bruised and tingling from the passionate onslaught. He could somehow still feel Marco's tongue in his mouth yet, and the blond's firm strokes had brought him dangerously close to his orgasm. He was rock-hard in Marco's long and clever fingers, throbbing and aching, slick and wet with the pleasure of the best hand job he had ever gotten so far.

“We shouldn't waste any more time then, handsome, because we really don't want this to happen, do we?” Marco whispered, stealing another hard and ardent kiss from him before he turned him around until Erik's cheek was pressed against the door.

Erik secretly loved it to be taken without preparation, the burning of the first intrusion adding to the pleasure in a tantalizing way, and the feeling of being at Marco's complete mercy like this, sandwiched between the hardness of the door and the hardness of Marco's body made his cock twitch with another hot wave of painful desire surging through him.

The sound of the condom packet being torn open pulled a needy moan from him, and the somewhat obscene noises as Marco slicked himself up with the lube made his toes curl and his fingers braced against the door ball into tight fists until his short nails were digging painfully into his palms.

“I'm going to fuck you against this door now, handsome,” Marco growled into his ear, his with the slick rubber covered erection pressing against his bare butt cheeks, leaving a small wet trace on his quivering flesh.

Erik could feel goosebumps forming on his arms and his back, and he spread his legs wider and held his breath when the blond slowly breached the tight ring muscle, pushing through it and into his burning channel, stretching him with his hard cock to his limits.

Erik hissed at the intrusion, but he pushed back as best as he could, his eyes squeezed shut with the overwhelming sensations coursing through him.

“Make noise for me, handsome, make beautiful noise for me,” Marco purred delightedly, and Erik let out a startled cry as sharp teeth bit into his earlobe, not hard enough to cause real pain, but strong enough to distract him from being stretched and filled to the hilt for a moment.

The blond seemed to know so well how to drive him crazy, how to make him ache for more, and this although they had just met a couple of hours ago. His golden lion was going to fuck him against his front door – just like he had promised to do – and Erik couldn't wait for this to happen, small whimpers of raw need escaping his swollen lips as he waited for Marco to finally move.

His fierce golden lion was obviously in no hurry though, teasing him with playful bites and soft kisses he trailed along his ear, his jawline and his neck, breathing more ardent words against his oversensitive throat.

“I'm gonna make you feel good, handsome, I'm gonna make you scream my name!” Erik shivered at the sheer need he could hear in Marco's hoarse voice, the beautiful sound making him arch his back against his skilled lover.

“Just do it! What the fuck are you waiting for?” he ground out through gritted teeth, and his lion chuckled again, a low and throaty chuckle that drove the brunet to the very edge of his self-control.

He cried out when Marco started to move, setting up a hard and relentless pace right from the start.

In and out, in and out, his left hand pressing hard against the spot between Erik's shoulder-blades to pin him against the door and keep him in place, while his right hand found Erik's throbbing shaft again, stroking it in the same rhythm he pistoned in and out of him all over again and again.

Erik's mewls echoed in the cool air of Marco's hallway, his partly opened lips leaving damp spots on the wood from his spit. His cheek hurt where it was rubbing against the door, but he didn't care about it, his world shrinking to the spot where their sweaty bodies were connected, the engorged head of Marco's impressive length hitting his most sensitive spot with every powerful thrust.

Heat coiled around the end of his spine, the blazing heat of a climax that built deep in his groin, piling up more and more until Erik could feel it in every cell of his body, in his toes, in his fingertips and even in his hair, all-consuming and blinding in its intensity.

The sounds of Marco's gasps and moans, his grunts and triumphant growls, as he fucked him hard and fast against the door were ringing in his ears, drowning out his own whines and cries of burning lust. Erik dwelt happily in these sounds of lust and pleasure, drinking them in with all his senses, knowing for sure that he would never ever forget again how his lion sounded when he was out of his mind with the same need Erik felt himself, beautiful sounds that pushed his own arousal to high and higher levels Erik hadn't even known that they existed until now.

Marco's fingers massaged him so skillfully, letting stars and entire galaxies explode before his closed eyelids, and Erik surrendered to the lust throbbing and pulsing deep inside his groin and his belly, arching his back and shouting the blond's name against the wood of the door as he came undone with violent force.

His world exploded around him, and he exploded with it, pumping his exuberant ecstasy hard and fast into Marco's hand and all over the door. He could feel it rolling down on his abs and his thighs, and he wondered briefly about the astonishing amount of milky pleasure he had to give, coating everything when he shot more stripes of delicious creamy-white all over the blond's fingers stroking him mercilessly through his orgasm.

“Marco!!!!!!! My lion!!!!! Fuck, Marco!!!”

“Ah yes, scream my name, handsome, tell me how much you love being fucked against my door,” the blond purred into his ear, going rigid behind him when his own climax overtook him. Erik dropped against the wood with a sob of satisfaction, his body shuddering with the after-shocks still coursing through him. He could feel the blond's manhood twitching and pulsing inside his hot channel as Marco filled the rubber with his own release in several powerful spurts, his tender walls clenching around the tender intruder, milking him until his fierce and glorious lion had nothing more to give and melted against him with a sated purr.

“Hmm, handsome, my beautiful Erik. What a delicious prey you are, looking so beautiful all fucked nicely and thoroughly against my front door. I could be inclined to do that again with you, pretty stranger,” Marco hummed into his ear contentedly, and Erik turned his head to kiss him, his eyes still closed, but with a blissful expression on his face.

Marco cleaned his hand at Erik's t-shirt pooling around his armpits without caring about the mess he made, and his kiss was so tender and full of love that Erik felt tears prickling in his eyes. They kissed long and deep, their tongues stroking each other with sated gentleness, and Marco purred against his tingling lips all the while as they kissed each other, his purrs truly sounding like the purrs of a small tomcat. They were so beautiful and tightened Erik's throat with the overwhelming wave of love and gratitude washing over him when he leaned back into the warm embrace of his wonderful boyfriend.

“Love you, handsome, love you so very, very much.” Marco's voice was husky with love and tenderness when they parted again, smiling at him. “Was it like you've imagined it to be, handsome? Have I played the role of the fascinating stranger flirting with you in the club to take you home and fuck you against the door good enough for you?”

Erik could hear the anxiety in Marco's voice, the fear that he hadn't met the expectations of the man he was crazy in love with, but disappointed him with his performance.

The brunet turned around in his arms and smiled at his boyfriend. “You've done more than that, love. You've truly outdone yourself. It was so much better than I could ever have imagined it to be even in my wildest dreams!” Erik blushed at his own words, but he held Marco's gaze, letting him see all of his feelings.

The blond relaxed, gifting him with one of his wonderful crooked smiles. It was different from those he reserved for publicity, tender and loving, the one that made his eyes sparkle in this wonderful golden color. It was even more adorable with Marco's cheeks glowing pink from their pleasurable exertion and his embarrassment about Erik's praise for his performance as the beautiful stranger he had been for one evening to him.

“I could get used to being called lion, handsome, do you know that? It is the name you've given the strange night club visitor who took you home to fuck you in his hallway, but your boyfriend wouldn't mind being called lion now and then either.”

Erik chuckled, a happy sound bubbling out of him like sparkling pearls in a glass filled to the brim with golden champagne. His pearling snicker bristled over and filled the dark hallway with sounds of utter happiness and joy, and Erik pulled his golden lion close to kiss him on his soft lips.

“I think that this can be arranged, my golden lion. If you keep making those beautiful purring noises for me in the future?” he teased his boyfriend with a wink and another kiss, and Marco was all too happy to prove to him that this wouldn't be any problem for him at all, his low and happy cat-like purrs still audible in the dark hallway even when the two of them were already long gone.


End file.
